Forever and After
by Howl of the Wolves
Summary: Charcoal has just moved to scotland, all she want's is a normal life, but will she get that?  of course not! Pairing is Gregory/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is Wolfy here with my new story! Yay! So, onto the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

I settled into my seat on the plane. My mother and I were going to Scotland to get over my father's death. As the plane took off I set up my laptop and popped in a movie, for the rest of the flight I contented myself with watching Easy A. Finally the plane touched down.

We were here.

I suppose I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? Well my name is Charcoal Delver. I have green that depending on the light can be light or dark and long honey-blonde hair. At the moment my hair had bright pink streaks. I have a tallish, willowy figure and I love to paint.

I grabbed my bags and ran up the stairs to my room. As I unpacked I wondered if anything exciting would happen here, I mean it always does in the movies. Once I was unpacked I wandered around, exploring the house. I found out that we had a cellar. I opened the door and immediately there was a scuffling sound. I passed it off as rats and continued, groping for the light as I did.

There was a loud hiss and a snarl of, "turn off the light idiot!" Out of shock I did so and grabbed a flash light. I flicked it on.

"Who's there?" I asked, creeping down the stairs. There was no answer, "oh, come on, I know you're there, I heard you."

I crept farther in, searching for the person who was in my cellar. When I had decided that I must have imagined it I turned around and ran into a cold hard chest. I jumped back and took in his appearance. He was tall and sixteen years old with spikey black hair with red and white bits and feral grey-red eyes. He was wearing a yellow and black vest-like shirt, black pants, black boots and a long grey coat covered with buckles.

"Who are you? And why are you in my cellar?" I asked looking at him suspiciously, way calmer about this than I should be.

"My name is Gregory. And I claim you." The boy—Gregory said. I blinked.

"Excused? You _claim_ me?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes." He said simply then he leaned closer and I felt two sharp fangs pierce the side of my neck. I felt a tingling sensation and as the world went dark two words echoed in my head, _"You're mine…"_

I woke up back in my room. I vaguely wondered if I'd dreamed the whole thing but no, I felt my neck and felt a bump. Upon closer inspection I turned out to be a pinkish crescent moon on the side off my neck. Gregory's words echoed in my head, "You're mine." What did he mean? I tried to brush it off, maybe I was hallucinating or something, but still I was scared of what would happen tonight. I mean Gregory was a vampire. He must be because he bit me. He BIT me! I went to get ready for the day. Mother was going shopping again so I had the house to myself. After walking up to the cellar door six times and walking away again, I decided to see Gregory was still down there. I crept up to the door again. I eased the door open and slipped down the stairs with a flashlight. I flashed the beam around a few times once I reached the bottom of the stairs. Nothing.

"Gregory?" I whispered. I heard a rustle behind me. I spun around, there was no one there. Slowly I walked backwards keeping an eye on the door. Suddenly I hit something hard, two strong arms wrapped around me as his voice tickled my ear and his fangs glinting at my throat.

"You're back." He whispered, I spun around to look at him.

"Yes, I want you to tell me why I have a mark on my neck. And who you are, and why you're here." I said.

"I told you, I claim you and my name is Gregory." He said.

"But what does that mean? You claim me? What do you want?" I growled with frustration.

"I want you. As my mate." Gregory said with an annoyingly superior tone.

"Oh, I see, and I suppose you're just expecting me to jump into your arms like every other stupid vampire fan girl?" I asked angrily.

"Yes." He said and picked me up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Put me down!" I struggled of course but it was like fighting a brick wall. Finally I stopped and leaned against his chest.

"Are you through?" He asked, I nodded and to my surprise he put me down! Good, now I can escape! Unfortunately, my escape plans were dashed as he picked me up bridal style. I sighed and leaned my head on his chest again.

"What are you doing?" I asked, resigned.

"Taking you to meet my family." Came his soft reply. My head shot up so fast it smashed into his chin. Ow.

"What?" I yelped rubbing the top of my head. Gregory just smirked instead of answering and holding me tightly, flew out the window and into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, wonderful fanfiction readers! You're lucky! Two chapters in two days! Here you go!**

Chapter 2

Gregory touched down in—yes, you guessed it—a cemetery. Typical. He led me down into a cavern under the graveyard and called his family.

"Mother! Father! I found a mate! This is Charcoal." Wow, he sounded like a five year old at Christmas. I laughed silently, which was cut off abruptly as the rest of the family joined Gregory and scrutinized me closely.

"She'll do." Said the mother. The rest nodded. With no one jumping for introductions I decided to move things along.

"Okay, who are all of you?"

The mother stepped forward, "I'm Freda, my husband Fredrick, my children, Anna, Rudolph and of course Gregory."

I smiled politely and turned to Gregory, "so you never told me why I'm here?"

"I would have thought that obvious Love." Gregory smiled toothily.

"I'm no one's love and please, obviously it's not obvious enough." I retorted.

"Well, I introduced you to my family because _Love_, I'm going to turn you into a vampire." Gregory looked pleased. I however was in shock. He wanted to turn me into one of him? A creature of the night? His Dark Queen? Okay pause, getting WAAAAAY too carried away there Charcoal. Amidst the turmoil in my head, I choked out one word.

"Why?"

Gregory looked stunned that I would even ask that question.

"Because, I can't have my mate getting older than me and dyeing can I?" It made sense I suppose. But I didn't really want to become a vampire. If anything, I needed time to think.

"I—I—I—I need a moment." Then I turned and fled from the cavern.

I didn't know what to think. Gregory was in love with me, I think, and he wanted me to be a vampire. It seemed his family was with him on that. But what about me? I mean every kid wants to be a vampire, but would they go for it? I admit, I did have a scary attraction to Gregory, yes he's hot, but did I love him? I don't know.

I heard a rustle and then Gregory's arms wrapped around me and I leaned back against him.

"I know you think you love me and you want me as your mate but, I just can't make that decision right now. You understand that don't you?" I looked at him hopefully. Gregory looked back steadily.

"I do love you, and because I do, I'm going to give you a week to decide."

I nodded in gratitude, even in my short time knowing Gregory I knew this was generous.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

**And end chappie! Now, I demand that I get at least 5-10 reviews before I update again. So remember that, 5-10! Not very hard I think! So, go hit that review button like there's no tomorrow! Till next time!**

**Wolfy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I've decided to update because, I have gotten some very nice reviews, Thank you very much everybody. See? Reviewing does make people update faster!**

Chapter 3

Monday, Day 1

Alright, I have seven days to fall in love with a vampire or else… well I don't know the or else but I'm sure it's there.

I let my thoughts drift to Gregory as I sat myself in front of my easel. I pictured Gregory in my mind's eye, the way he looked, acted, and walked. Could I really love him? I admit, it was every fantasy come true, to have a vampire love you, and I was attracted to the bad-boy thing he had going on, and better yet, he didn't even sparkle!

I sat back to look at the painting I'd made while I had been thinking. Not surprisingly, the picture was of Gregory. He was leaning against the wall of the graveyard with a sinister/cocky smirk on his face. All in all he looked delicious. I wrote 'Gregory' underneath in curly black letters. I looked out the window, the sun was shining brightly. I liked the sun, the warm weather. I didn't want to give up that up. But to not grow old, or not get cold, well that would be nice. But I would only be able to drink blood, no ice cream, or cake or… or pancakes!

I lay back on my bed with a sigh. I still didn't know what to do. I wanted to see Gregory but he would be sleeping. So what do I do when I'm bored? Waste away the day by watching movies.

By the time the sun set I'd watched the Thief Lord, The Road to El Dorado, The Little Mermaid 1 and 2, Aladdin. The sun had set. It was dark. I closed my eyes and within five minutes, I heard a rustle and of wings and then cold lips on my forehead. My eyes fluttered open.

"Good evening." I said. Gregory smiled.

"So do you love me yet?" He asked. I sighed and pushed him away.

"No. You haven't given me any reason to love you. I don't even really know you. All I know is your name and that you're a vampire. How can I love you if that's all I know?" I stared at him intently.

He frowned, "That's true. Let's see, my name's Gregory, I'm a vampire, my favorite color is grey, I fight with my father and I have since I was human, and if there's one thing I know it's that I love you Charcoal, with all of my heart. And I'd like you to marry me." Gregory—to my great surprise—got down on one knee and pulled out a box, he opened it to reveal a gorgeous sterling silver ring with a garnet in the center.

I gasped.

"I'm not asking you to answer right away, but please think about it." Gregory set the box on my desk and grabbed my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked, grabbing my coat.

"Out." Was all he said, and then Gregory scooped me up into his arms and jumped out the window.

"Thanks, tonight was really… well it was great." I smiled at Gregory. We had gone for a walk and had talked. He told me more about his self and his life. It had been a really nice evening.

"So, do you love me?" Gregory asked. I gave him a soft smile.

"We're getting there."

**Yes, I know it's short, but see most of this story I've already written and just need to type up and the chapters look so much longer when they're on paper! Remember, I'll update sooner if you leave a review! It doesn't even have to be long! You could just say, 'NICE!' or something. Anyway Read and Review!**

**~Wolfy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so to CatseyeLuna, Basicly, Gregory has been the brooding sulky teen for a very long time and I guess when he saw Charcoal he was like, 'Ooh! She's pretty, lets fall in love with her!' (eventually he fell in love with her more because of her personality and such) and his parents were just so happy that he finally found a girl that I think they would except pretty much anyone. I hope that helps!**

Chapter 4

Tuesday, day 2

OMG. I am starting to fall for a vampire. What am I going to do? I can't turn into a vampire! I'm not even done school! Hmm, maybe I could take night classes… WHAT! No Stop! Stop it Charcoal, you're acting like you're considering this! But I am considering it. Aren't I? That thought stopped my mind chatter cold.

I couldn't deny that I was considering it. But what did that make me? Some obsessed fan girl whose wildest dreams have come true? I sighed. It was only Tuesday and look at me, I'm a wreck! Imagine what I'll look like on Sunday. I sat up. Immediately I focused on the velvet box on my desk. I reached over and grabbed it, flipping it open. I stared at the ring for a long time. I was beginning to think that Gregory really loved me!

I wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so since the last chapter was pathetically small I decided to upload chapter 5 as well Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 5

Wednesday, day 3

I was watching Glee on my laptop when Gregory flew in the window. I was so preoccupied that I didn't notice him until he was right beside me.

"What are you doing?" He asked softly. I shrieked and fell off the bed. Gregory looked curiously at my laptop screen, "what is this?"

"It's a show called Glee." I said sitting up.

"Hm." Said Gregory.

"So, is there any reason that you're here?" I asked, closing my laptop and facing Gregory.

"Four days Char. And my parents said that if you don't choose me then… Then… Something horrible will happen, and I don't… I can't put you through that." Gregory's voice cracked. I was shocked. I'd never seen him loose control, he didn't seem like that person who would.

"What will happen?" I whispered, though I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

"I…. I can't tell you." Gregory turned away.

"Gregory, if I don't know, how can I protect myself?" I said desperately.

"Charcoal, I love you and the last thing I want is to see you in flames." Gregory stared at me with his intense red eyes.

"_In flames?_" but I was talking to empty air.

**Okay, so this one is really small too, I know and I'm sorry! It was all longer when I wrote it my writing binder! Please review anyway though!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright so even though I have only gotten one review for the last two chapters, I'm going to be nice and upload another one anyway because I am a nice person. So here ya go!**

Chapter 6

Thursday, day 4

When I woke up, I tried to figure out what Gregory had meant. In flames? I grabbed some pop tarts from downstairs. Back up in my room I flipped open my laptop and logged into my email. I had a message from my friend back home, Tailie. Her real name was Cocktail.

_Hiya Smudge!_

_Just wanted to catch up! You haven't talked to me for ages! How's Scotland? Are there any cute guys there? Have you met any? I miss you tons and I really hope you can come home for Christmas! I already have your present! Anyway, the family says hi and Jessie asked me to ask you if you're still getting her a birthday present. 11__th__ B-day ya know. I've made her an acceptance letter to Hogwarts and my parents are taking us to Harry Potter Land next summer and they said you can come if you want. Anyway, I gotsta go for supper, but write back soon!_

_Love, From, _

_Tailie_

I allowed myself a small smile and moved onto my next task. I opened Google and typed vampire mates into the search box. The internet had to know something right?

As it turns out, it did.

_Fledglings are humans that have been bitten by a vampire but not fed from. If a human is bitten by a vampire but not fed from then a portion of the vampire's venom will be injected into the human's bloodstream, thus turning them into a half-vampire or fledgling. After being bitten a fledgling can survive for about ten days before their body rejects the vampire's venom. Rejection of the venom will cause the fledglings body to burst into flames. A fledgling must be bitten and exchange blood with another vampire on the tenth day when the body is weakest so that it will have no choice but to turn into a full vampire._

So if I don't turn into a vampire, I'm going to explode. I was a fledgling I suppose. It said in the info page that I was half-vampire and I only had ten days to become a full vampire or I would die. But I had to be bitten, I couldn't change myself.

Well this is just great.

**Sorry! I know it's still really short, but it's hard to make them long! Please Read and review!**

**~Wolfy**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it's been so long, but I just started my second semester of school and thing have been rather hectic. Plus I've rediscovered the joys of the Addams Family and have spent the last week watching the movies, shows and listening to the Broadway soundtrack. But I'm back so here ya go!**

Chapter 7

Friday day 5

When I woke up it hit me that I had three days until I would have to choose to become a vampire or die in three days later. I left a note for my mom and let myself out. Maybe a walk would clear my head. I let my thoughts drift and my feet take my where they felt. Could I love a vampire? It wasn't like I was blood squeamish so that's not a problem. But to never see the sun again, to live in eternal night. Well, I suppose I could live with that. I jerked out of my thoughts and found myself in the graveyard. Could it mean something? Me going into the cemetery? To where Gregory lives?

I plopped down on a stone bench and stared at the sun through the trees. Hey, that tree looks fun to climb! I jumped up and climbed the tree. I spent the rest of the day up in my tree, just thinking. I watched the sun set, watched the sky turn orange, then red, then purple, then black. A voice jolted me back into reality.

"Charcoal? What are you doing up there?" Gregory called.

"Just, hangin' out." I replied

"Huh." He said and in a flash he was up beside me. I smiled slightly as Gregory settled beside me.

"Hey Gregory? Did it hurt, to become a vampire?" I asked staring at the rising moon. Gregory was silent for a long time.

"No. Not for me anyway. Maybe it was because I was dying anyway. I had consumption and there was no cure back then." He said finally.

"I'm sorry." I said, unsure of what to say.

"No, it's not your fault. Besides I've gotten to see things my friends never saw." He grinned slightly, that's when I made my decision.

"Gregory." I said and he turned to look at me, "I—"I swallowed, "I—I'll become a vampire." Gregory's eyes widened.

"You—you-" he stuttered in shock.

"Yes." I said, Gregory leaned in and—

My phone rang.

"Damn it." I pulled out my phone and frowned at the unknown number. I flipped it open, "hello?"

"Miss Charcoal Delver?" A woman said from the other end.

"Yes."

"I have some bad news. Your mother was in a car crash, and she… She's not with us anymore."

The phone fell from my hand.

"Charcoal? Char? Are you okay?" Gregory asked.

"My—my—m—my mom is… is…" I trailed off.

"Are?"

"Dead." Then I burst into tears.

Saturday day, 6

When I woke up I was hit by everything that had happened yesterday. My mother was dead. I was going to become a vampire tomorrow. I was in love with Gregory. I think I need ice cream.

Ten minutes later I was plopped on my bed with my laptop and a huge bowl of caramel swirl ice-cream, planning to drown my sorrows in Glee.

As soon as the sun set Gregory arrived. Immediately he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. I buried my face into his chest.

"Shhh, it's alright, you'll get through this."

I sniffed and lifted my head to look at Gregory.

"I know, I'll be okay, because I have you." I know, completely sappy, but it was true.

I'll be okay.

"So what's gonna happen tomorrow? I mean what are you going to do?" I asked Gregory.

"Well tomorrow night I come get you and take you to the cavern where we'll turn you. Then, you can do whatever you want really; you can decide to live here or in the cave.

I looked around at my room; it would be nice to stay, if only for a little while.

"I think I'll live here, you know until it's put up for sale." Gregory nodded.

"I can understand that. Alright. I'll see you tomorrow night." Gregory kissed my forehead and was gone. Once he' left I felt distressed so I got up and went over to my easel and started to paint. When I was done I looked at the picture in surprise. I was me. Well not exactly, it was vampire me.

I had reddish eyes but my hair was the same and I was in a renaissance like dress. Is that really what I'll look like? I hoped not, I wasn't crazy about the eyes or the dress. I flopped into bed, already planning how I would spend my last day in the sun.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it's been so long, but I just started our performances at Storybook theatre and things have been rather hectic. This is the last chapter!**

Chapter 9

Sunday, day 7

When I woke up, it hit me again that this was my last day in the sun. Ever. So I got up, showered, eat and then I let myself out. I spent the day shopping and walking around in the park. I had gorged myself of all sorts of junk food imaginable and I headed to the cemetery to watch the sun set. I was back up in my tree nestled in one of the branches and watched the fantastic sun set. The sky was lit up with orange and pink and purple. It was gorgeous, my last sun set. I leaned back into a pair of strong arms.

"Hello love." Gregory said behind me. I shrieked and nearly fell out of the tree. Luckily Gregory caught me.

"Don't do that! I'm not a vampire yet so I can't sense you or anything." I said grumpily to Gregory as I leaned against him.

"Sorry Love, but you know I would catch you." He said into my ear.

"That's not the point."

Gregory smirked at me, "Come on, it's time."

At those words, I suddenly felt very nervous and by the time we got to the ground, I was shaking so hard I could barely walk. I was walking very slowly, trying not to let Gregory see how much I was shaking. Gregory took one look at me and picked me up, bridal style.

"Don't worry Char, you'll be okay. It doesn't really hurt." Gregory said as I leaned against his chest.

I was terrified, "are you sure?" I whispered.

"Almost positive." He said, grinning.

"Almost?" I half-yelled in panic. I could feel Gregory laughing at me.

"You'll be fine."

When we got to the cavern, Gregory's family was waiting at the entrance. Gregory set me down gently and led me into the cave.

"Ready?" Gregory asked as he led me to a stone bench. I nodded and sat down. This was it. Gregory sat beside me and turned to face me, "now, I'm going to bite your neck because the venom will get to your heart faster." I nodded and looked into Gregory's eyes. There was a sort of hunger deep within them and I was struck by a terrifying thought that he might kill me accidentally. Then I scolded myself, he wouldn't do that, he loved me. I squared my shoulders.

"I'm ready." Gregory nodded and smiled slightly, the tips of his fangs visible as he leaned forward. I closed my eyes when I felt his lips on my neck. Then I felt a slight prick as he bit and I was lost in a swirl of emotion. I wasn't sure when he let go as I was lost in a haze of emotions. My vision went very bright, then it went very dark and I had the sensation of falling down a very long hole. And then, I was gone. For a while, I had the impression that I was floating down a long river, I felt almost weightless and I could hear and smell and feel everything. I could hear the rustle of water and smell the cool night air, and I knew that if I were to open my eyes I would be able to see perfectly. I wondered what I would see on this river so I opened my eyes…

I was not anywhere near a river, as it turns out, but lying on the stone bench. Gregory was sitting on the floor near my head and looked up as I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"How do you feel?" Gregory asked softly. I considered it for a moment, I was feeling a lot of things, but one emotion pushed its way to the front.

"Hungry." I said simply. It was amazing how different everything was, I could see and hear and smell everything for miles! I was really cool. I saw Gregory smiling at me.

"I thought so."

Okay, so drinking blood really isn't that bad, I mean it's animal blood and I didn't have to kill the poor little cow, so that's okay. When we got back to the cave I turned to Gregory.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now this." He pulled me closer and pressed his lips to mine. As emotions flowed through me, I only thing I could think of was, hey! I could do this forever!

And that's how my new life began.

Fin

**Well, that's it, there's most likely going to be a sequel about Charcoal's new life as a vampire but it might not be up very soon, I still have to write it and everything, so ya. It's been fun and I hope to hear from everybody who read this story when I write the sequel! **

**Wolfy~**


End file.
